Wrestling In The Mud
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Sango gets angry at Miroku for being a lech. again and goes into the forest to cool off. Koga, who is also angry, because Kagome had told him that she is in love with Inuyasha


WRESTLING IN THE MUD

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Sango & Koga

Summary: Sango gets angry at Miroku for being a lech. again and goes into the forest to cool off. Koga, who is also angry, because Kagome had told him that she is in love with Inuyasha, also goes into the forest to cool off. They meet up and have a friendly fight.

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**With Inuyasha's group,**

They were walking down the beaten path as usual. Kagome and Inuyasha in the front with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha was carrying her yellow bag. Sango and Miroku were in the rear, Sango carrying her weapon as usual with Kilala on her mistress' shoulder and Miroku with his staff. They walked for another hour or more when a small group of young women came into their sight, well more like Miroku's sight anyway.

As they got closer to the group, Miroku had gotten in front of Inuyasha and Kagome and continued to walk towards the group of women, Sango glaring the whole time as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo signed and said,

" Here we go again. "

" Excuse me ladies. " Miroku started as he was now in front of the women. They looked at him as they stopped walking, and some of them blushed at seeing such a handsome man talk to them.

" Yes? " One of them asked.

Normally Miroku would grab a woman's hands and ask his famous question, but since there was more then one woman this time, he asked all of them,

" Would any of you young ladies be willing to bare my children. " And with his usual smile and bright eyes. The women all giggled a little and were about to reply, but the man in front of them had suddenly fell to the ground with a big bump on his head and was out cold, a giant boomerang was beside him. The women looked up and saw a fuming young woman, her face as red as Inuyasha's kimono and she was breathing hard as she came closer to Miroku and picked up her weapon.

" Lecherous Monk! " She exclaimed and slung her weapon back on her shoulder and continued to walk past the group of women, her friends following, with Inuyasha now dragging Miroku behind him.

The women all looked at one another, shrugged and continued on their way.

The Inuyasha group continued on their way as well. It was getting dark and they decided to set up camp a little early then they usually did. Inuyasha dragged Miroku over to a fallen tree log and set him up against it, he then sat Kagome's yellow bag down in the center of the clearing that they had found. Kagome then began to get the stuff out that they would need as Shippo and Sango went to get firewood.

By the time the fire was started and the food being cooked, Miroku had woken up. He looked over to Sango as she glared over at him, he signed and walked over to her.

" I'm sorry my dearst Sango. I couldn't help myself. Could you please forgive me? " He asked with his usual apologetic face as he stood beside her and looking deep into her eyes. She continued to glare at him for a second and was about to reply when she felt that ' cursed ' hand on her rear. Her brown eyes flashed and she slapped him across the face, but she didn't say what she usually says before she would slap him, she picked up her weapon and walked off into the forest.

It was such a shock to the group that she didn't say anything when and before she slapped Miroku that they didn't have time to stop her, but Miroku shouted to her,

" Wait Sango! " Before she was completely out of sight. But she didn't stop and kept going, she shouted as she was nearly all the way out of sight of the group,

" I'm through with you Miroku! Don't follow me and leave me the hell alone you lecherous, perverted MONK!! " She screamed the last part and then everything was silent.

" Nice going Miroku. " The four remaining memebers said, minus Kilala, as they glared at him and continued to eat. Miroku sat down and picked at his food.

* * *

**With Koga**

It had been a week since Kagome had told the wolf demon prince that she was not in love with him, but in love with that mutt Inuyasha! And he still couldn't stop being angry. He was more angry at himself for actually believeing that he had a chance with her when he had smelt her love for the mutt and his love for her in return. But it was still worth a shot, which backfired on him and hurt his heart to no end.

He was so angry about what had happened, that Ginta and Hakaku had left him so he cool down or he left them to go cool down, he wasn't sure. But he did know that he had to cool down a bit, it wouldn't do him any good to be angry in case Naraku came and attacked.

So he continued to walk in the forest when a scent hit his senses. It smelled like saltwater, but he knew that he was no-where near the ocean, unless he was so blinded by his anger that he ended up at the beach. But the scent seemed to have stopped his anger for the moment, so he followed it and came to a small clearing with a woman in the middle of it and she was sitting up against the small boulder that was also in the middle of the clearing, she also had a boomerang shaped weapon with her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her head down on her knees, she was shaking and he could only guess that she was crying, seeing as it wasn't cold out, it was still summer.

He reconized her as the demon slayer that traveled with Kagome and the mutt. He didn't know weather or not he should go see what was bothering her so bad for her to be crying, he concidered her to be strong and not the type to let the small things in life get to her. He was about to walk out and make himself known when a rock came flying at him. He dodged it and jumped out into the open and when he looked over at the woman, he saw that she was in her slayer outfit and was ready to fight with her weapon raised.

" What was that all about? " He asked her with an eyebrow raised and crossing his arms.

Sango lowered her weapon when she saw that it was only Koga and not some other demon. " Sorry. I thought you were some other demon. Shame, I was really wanting to let my frustation out on something. " She said as she sat down on the ground again with a slight thud.

Koga turned his head to the side and walked over and sat down beside her, but not in her personal space, which would've been something a certain monk would have done. And replied,

" I know what you mean. I'm still angry about Kagome's chose. "

" You do realize that it's not just a man's option on who they love right? It's also a woman's option on who **they** want and love. " She replied back, tears still showing in her dark brown eyes as she stared at the wolf prince.

" Yeah I know. But I was still hoping. " He said as he looked at her and noticed her tears. " So what's with the tears? I thought you were too strong to be crying. " He asked/commented.

Her face turned red, either from embrassment or anger, he wasn't sure. Sango turned away from him and placed her head to the boulder and looked up at the stars.

" Like you, I was hoping as well. But that monk hasn't and will never change. " She answered and let another tear run down her cheek.

Koga watched the tear as it slowly slid down her cheek and neck and into her slayer outfit. They sat there for a minute more before Koga suggested,

" You were saying you wanted something to take your frustration out on right? "

" Yes. " She replied as she looked back down at him with her own eyebrow raised.

" And I was also looking for something to take out my anger. Soo.. "

" Just spit it out wolf! " Sango shouted.

" Let's have a fight. What do ya say, slayer? " He said with a bit of teasing in his voice.

" Sounds like fun. But let's make something clear wolf. My name ain't slayer. It's Sango. " She said with the same tone as she stood up and walked to the edge of the woods and Koga walked to the other end.

" And my name ain't wolf. It's Koga. "

" I knew that. " She said.

" And I knew what your name was as well. " He replied back as they posed to fight.

* * *

They stared each other down, Sango raised her weapon and Koga tensed, ready to move. She threw her weapon towards him, he waited until the last second before he leaped up into the air and spined around in a ball before he launched himself towards Sango. She tensed up and like he had done, moved at the last second, Koga used the jewel shards in his legs and turned from facing the ground to his feet hitting the ground and jumped up again just as the boomerang came back. It hit the thick tree in front of Koga and was embeded about 2 inches, Koga then turned around and faced Sango again, just as she was running at him with her sword raised.

He raised his left arm and blocked the sword from pericing(sp?) his shoulder, he then lifted his leg and delivered a blow to her side, but she blocked it with her own leg as she moved her sword away and took a swing at Koga's face. He moved back and did a backwards roll, landing in a kneeling position.

Noticing this, Sango teased him a little, saying, " Giving up so soon Koga? I didn't take you for a quiter. " A small smirk played across her face as she said this.

Koga growled a little and said, " I never quit. " And he stood up quickly and ran at her again, his fist raised.

She went to block it with her sword, but Koga surprised her by taking her sword in one hand and taking it from her hands and kicked towards her, she didn't block it in time and she went flying into the woods behind the pair. Koga heard a splash and went over to see if he hadn't kicked her into a river.

Instead, when he got there, she was face down in a big mud puddle. He would've laughed at her misfortune, but she wasn't getting up, he dropped her sword and jumped into the mud puddle, bent down and turned her over. When he did, her hand wrapped around his wrist and he was surprised when she flipped him over her and straddled him in the mud with her hands wrapped around his wrists, a smirk was on her face as she said,

" Fooled you. "

_' I'm starting to like this one. Better than Kagome. ' _He thought as he too smirked and flipped them again, now he was straddling her with her wrists up over her head.

" And **I** got you. "

_' That's what you think. '_ She thought as she smirked again and flipped them over again. All of the anger and frustration was gone by this time and now they were just practically rolling around in the mud. They rolled each other over several times and were laughing with each roll they did until they were covered from head to toe in mud. They rolled once more and Koga was on top again.

They continued to laugh for another moment until they realized just how close they were. Koga stared down into Sango's deep brown eyes as she stared into his blue ones. He didn't know what came over him, but Koga suddenly bent down and kissed her right on the lips. Sango also didn't know what came over her as she started to respond, but then she stopped and so did Koga.

Raising back up, he said in a low voice, " Sorry..Sango. " And got off of her and sat down in the mud.

" It's alright. Spure of the moment, right? " She replied as she rose up and copied him and sat.

They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. _' What is wrong with me?! Why did I kiss her? And why do I feel this way? I never felt like this when I was around Kagome. ' _Koga thought.

_' What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I respond to him?! And why am I feeling like this? I never felt this way when I was around or near Miroku. Miroku. I haven't thought about him since Koga showed up. ' _Sango thought as she started to raise, only to lose her balance and slip and fall back onto Koga's lap, causing them both to blush as red as a cherry.

" Heh heh. Sorry. " She said as she tried to get up again, but lost her footing again, this time, she wound up falling on her rear, with her back against Koga's armored chest. They blushed again and Koga decided of a better way to get them both out of the mud hole before she got hurt or hurt him. Another reason why he wanted to get out of mud was because with all of the slipping and sliding she was doing and either rubbing up against him or landing on him, was starting to feel a little bit too good for comfort. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and while he was getting ready to jump out of the mud, he couldn't help but notice, as well as she, that she fit perfectly against him.

He tighten his hold on her and jumped up into the air and landed on dry land, he set her down and tried shaking the mud and water off of him, but it wouldn't come off.

" Guess we'll have to bathe. " Sango said and realized a second too late how that sounded as Koga looked over at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

" That's not what I meant! I meant seperately! And away from each other! " She corrected quickly as she blushed as red as tomato.

" I know. " He said calmly, even though he had already gotten images in his head that involved them in the water, but it had nothing to do with bathing. Unknown to him, Sango was also having the same images, which was why she was still blushing.

Koga lifted his head and began smelling the air, after a moment, he turned to Sango and smiled. " There's a hot spring nearby. If you still want to take that bath. Unless you had other plans... " He said, teasing her a little about her earlier comment.

" Shut up wolf boy! " She said and walked into the woods, grabbing her weapon out of the tree as she went. Koga waited a moment and shouted out,

" The spring's in the other direction Sango! " And he laughed as she came back with her face red from embrassment.

" Just lead the way. And when we get there, you better stay away. " She said as he started to walk in the direction of the spring. He turned to her and said rather playfully,

" Why? I'm just as dirty as you are. " And laughed again at her face turning red. " And besides. I'm not that monk. You can trust me to not look at you while I get this mud off of me. " He continued, this time with a serious voice and looking her in the eye.

She looked a little unsure, but he did have a point. He **wasn't** Miroku. " Alright. But if I even get a hint that you are looking... " She left the threat hang in the air, causing the wolf prince to squirm a little.

* * *

When they got to the hot spring, both were surprised to see a waterfall going into the hot spring. Hot spring's ususally didn't have waterfalls, so they were really lucky, the pressure from the waterfall could easily remove the mud from their clothes while they got rid of the mud in the hot spring and swim around a bit too.

" Ladies first. " Koga said as he gestured towards the water with his arm behind his back and the other out stretched as he bent forward slightly.

Sango blushed a little and said, " I'm far from being a lady. I ain't afraid to fight or get my hands dirty and I don't act like a lady should either. Now could you please turn around please? "

Koga didn't reply, he just turned around like she asked and she couldn't be sure if he had said something, because of the waterfall, but it sounded like he said, " Well then, I'm glad your no lady. I like you just the way you are. "

She shrugged and started to take her slayer's outfit off. Koga was trying his hardest to not take a quick peek behind him as his senstive hearing picked up on her removing her outfit and as she walked into the water, he turned around and saw the scars she had on her back when the wind blew and moved her long dark brown hair away from her back.

_' She's been through a lot of battles. ' _He thought silently as he started to remove his armor and clothes while her back was turned. When all of his clothes was off, he jumped into the water and swam under the water for a moment before he rose out and he heard Sango's slight gasp over the waterfall and turned to where he had heard her, and moved his bangs out of his eyes. Only to come face to face with Sango, who, like him, was only waist deep in the water.

She quickly covered herself and went under the water until it was at her neck. Koga had a blush on his face as he quickly turned around, apologizing as he did so.

" It's fine. It was an accident. " She replied, though her voice was calm, he could smell that she was slightly nervous and could hear it and the embrassment in her voice.

They stayed in the water for at least an hour, just swimming or thinking to themselves, while getting the mud off. And it was then that they both realized that they had forgotten about their clothes on the bank, still covered in mud. At the same time they swam towards the bank and reached for their clothes, they grabbed their outfits and swam back to the waterfall. And for a moment they forgot about themselves and both stood up out of the water and walked to the waterfall and placed their outfits under the waterfall as it hit the flat rock that they were standing on, which was behind the waterfall.

And it was then that they realized that they were close to each other again, like earlier when Koga had come up out of the water. They stared at the other and both felt a pull towards the other and they didn't know who started to walk towards the other and they didn't care anymore. Koga reached out and placed his hand to her cheek as she looked up at him, he stared into her eyes again and bent down and captured her lips again. She responded faster then she had done earlier and brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

The kiss turned fevered the longer they kissed. Koga brought his tongue to her lip, asking for entrance, she granted it without a second thought. Their tongues wrestled until Koga's won and soon they were going down to the moss covered floor of the small cave that was behind the waterfall. Koga helped her down until she was flat on her back, he kiss her up and down her body, not missing an inch of her skin, her breathe would hitch as he gently sucked on her shoulder or any other senstive spots and his breathe would also hitch when her slightly rough and calloused hands would touch and glide across his body, his tail flicked back and forth as she moved towards his shoulder and was gently sucking it like he was doing to her shoulder.

His hair had come out of it's usual ponytail and was now a wet black curtain surrounding the two as he came back to her lips and kissed her again. When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, " Are you sure Sango? " He asked her. He wanted nothing more then to ravish her until the sun came up, but like she said, it was also her chose, not just his.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck again as he entered her. She shut her eyes tight as the pain hit her with every inch he went until he was fully in. He stopped and waited for her to let him know when to move. He smelt her tears again and raised his head up and gently licked her tears away and placed gentle and light kisses until she was fine again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips up against his and he slowly moved in and out of her. Soon they both got bored with the slow pace and they went faster and faster until they hit their climax, shouting each other's name. Koga collasped down next to his lover, he gently pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

" I love you Sango. " He said before he fell asleep and he meant it to.

" And I love you Koga. " She replied and soon joined her lover in dream land.

* * *

When Koga woke up, he saw that Sango was still with him, she had turned over in her sleep and was now facing him and had her arms wrapped around his waist and some of her hair had moved to the front of her face. He reached out slowly and carefully and pulled her hair away from her face and over her shoulder, were he bent down and gently kissed her shoulder again. As he pulled back, he noticed some dried blood between her neck and shoulder, looking closer, he saw a bite wound there and knew that it was his bite wound. He had marked her as his and he didn't even ask her to be his.

At this point, Sango started to wake up and when she focused her gaze on her lover, she saw that he looked like he had seen a ghost and asked, " Koga? What's wrong? "

" I marked you. " He answered.

She looked confused for a moment and then realized what that meant and she was oddly happy about it instead of being distraut. " It's fine Koga. I don't mind. " She said and noticed some dried blood on his shoulder and knew that she had bit him as well. " And besides. I marked you as well. " She continued with a slight smile and giggle.

Koga reached up and felt the bite wound on his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh with her. " Well I guess I don't need to ask. But I should anyway. " He said as he became serious and looked her strait in the eye.

" Sango. Will you be my mate? "

" Do you have to ask wolf boy? Of course I will. " She answered happily and kissed him again.

The end.

Hope ya'll like it! This also my first Koga and Sango story/lemon, please be nice:)

CSI Panther out.


End file.
